


【姐多萝】教学任务

by FROMheretoanother



Category: LPL-RPS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FROMheretoanother/pseuds/FROMheretoanother





	【姐多萝】教学任务

密码锁输了三遍，赵礼杰终于打开了门。餐桌上堆着乱七八糟的外卖盒子，品种花样多得他眼晕，但他也懒得收拾。跨过地上路障一样的快递纸箱子，推开左边卧室的门。赵志铭果然窝在床上，他躺得四仰八叉，穿着件过大的T，下摆刚刚好遮住腿根。看见赵礼杰进来，皱着眉头不耐烦地问，“没教过你敲门？”  
被诘问的小孩毫无自觉，反倒走近几步到床边，居高临下地看着他。赵志铭其实很讨厌这双狭长眸子，凉薄无情，又带着刺，怎么都让人不舒服，干脆翻过身子不去看， 有气无力地赶人，“滚出去，我要睡觉。”  
床上的人留给少年一个背影，单薄瘦弱，不禁风的样子。两条细直的腿剪子一样绞在一起，少年人伸出两根手指，轻轻贴在他腿根上，顺着皮肤纹路往下滑，赵志铭一个激灵，翻起身来抬手要打他，却被赵礼杰抓住了手腕。少年人扯着他往前踉跄跪了一步，他的脸正对着赵礼杰的裤裆，年轻男孩子味道重，赵志铭皱了皱眉头，抬眼看他。赵礼杰没什么表情，僵持了一会赵志铭觉得没意思，挣开手揉着手腕说，“李汭燦要来。”  
“那你快一点。”赵礼杰毫不动摇,手里捏着赵志铭的耳垂撒娇一样催促。

披着羊皮的小狼崽子。赵志铭从鼻子里发出一声笑，倒是没再推脱，往前凑了凑。  
隔着牛仔布料赵志铭的舌头灵活地舔舐着少年裤裆里鼓起来的那一块，唾液很快浸湿了一小块布料，赵礼杰的下体诚实地给出反应，赵志铭拿牙叼着金属拉链往下扯，眼睛却要往上瞟，挑衅一样看着赵礼杰，像是在嘲笑他禁不起挑逗，赵礼杰瘪嘴笑了下，手里玩着赵志铭贴在前额的头发，他好像去剪了头发，上次赵礼杰回来时的瓜皮刘海被修成碎发，看着倒比赵礼杰更像是刚刚考进大学的年轻男孩。  
但赵志铭不是，他是挂在树上的成熟果子，散发着浓郁的香气，吸引人向他靠近，跟他一起坠入快乐的深渊，从此食不知味，只惦记着这一点。  
可惜养熟他的人不是我，赵礼杰有些遗憾的想。

跪坐在床上的人用手扒掉了他的内裤，性器跳出来的时候拍到了赵志铭脸上，前端分泌的清液留下一道痕迹，赵礼杰想给他擦掉，被他打开了手，“啰嗦。”猫一样的人伸手扶住他的阴茎，张嘴含了进去。  
赵志铭的舌头小心翼翼地舔舐着龟头，经过马眼的时候还在那里打了个转。他做口活的功夫一流，赵礼杰第一次被他招待的时候甚至很没面子的早泄了出来。赵礼杰还记得他的精液喷在赵志铭小巧的下巴上，挂在他鬓角的黑发上，明明是一副被人欺负了的模样，猫却毫不在乎，甚至有心思刮了一点下来放进嘴里，而后调侃他，真是年轻火气旺。

最开始住进赵志铭家里的时候，赵礼杰并没有想到事情会发展成这样。大一新生被爸爸妈妈带着去见了不怎么熟悉的远房表哥，得到了周末放假可以住在他那里的特权。那会真是兄友弟恭，赵志铭不怎么管他，要钱会给，要别的没有。夏天热宿舍又没有空调，因此他老是往赵志铭这里跑，直到有天他没打招呼就过来，撞上了赵志铭和李汭燦在沙发上做爱。  
他瘦小的哥哥两条细腿缠在男人精壮的腰上，巴掌大的小脸上媚态迭出，红了的眼角泛着泪花，眼睛爽得翻出大半眼白，嘴都合不拢，涎水顺着嘴角往下流，打湿了胸口一片，亮晶晶的。而最刺激人的是他身下的小洞，穴口被粗硕的男性生殖器填满，肏弄间翻出了红肿的软肉。赵礼杰不知道自己当时出于什么心态，居然一直站在玄关，直到李汭燦抬头的时候看到他。狐狸样的青年愣了一下，然后低头问已经神志不清的人，“野男人？”  
赵礼杰没听见他哥哥的回答，只看见那青年拿外套裹住了软成一团的猫，肉棒都没拔出来，就着插入的姿势把人抱进了赵志铭的卧室，然后关上了门。  
嚯，赵礼杰耸了耸肩，换了鞋回到自己的房间。那天李汭燦什么时候走的他不知道，他只知道房间隔音效果不太好，赵志铭猫一样叫春的声音总是断断续续地透过他的房门传进耳朵里。声音很轻，带着哭腔，绵长又催情，他迷迷糊糊地睡过去，再醒来的时候发现自己的内裤湿了一片。那时候赵礼杰想，完了。

“嘶——”经过冠状沟的时候赵志铭的牙划了上去，赵礼杰回过神，装出一副委委屈屈的样子低头看人。赵志铭看他回过神就收了牙齿，换上柔软的舌头舔起了柱身。那时候也是这样，第二天他醒来的时候赵志铭抱着手机坐在沙发上打游戏，活蹦乱跳的样子根本不像挨过一顿操。年长但瘦小的哥哥看见他手足无措的样子，眯着眼睛笑起来，叫他过去，然后扒掉了他的裤子。温暖的口腔包裹着性器，抵到喉咙的时候他会反射性地干呕，紧缩的动作会带来更大的快感，赵礼杰觉得自己塞在他嘴里的肉棒越来越硬，少年忍不住钳着他的下巴想捅到更深处，他手指抚上猫已经流出生理泪水的眼角，冷不丁问了句，“为什么不是我？”  
想也知道不会有回答，如果赵志铭能说话，一定会骂他脑瘫。  
干脆让他说不出来就好了。赵礼杰按住了哥哥的脑袋，自己在他嘴里的动了起来，赵志铭张大了嘴，口水混着体液从嘴角流出来，摇头想要躲开，但拧不过。少年终于到达了高潮，马眼喷出的精液落在他嘴里，呛得他咳了起来，腥膻味充满了鼻腔。但赵礼杰合住了他的嘴，不准他吐，猫挑起眼角，翻了个白眼给他，喉咙一滚，尽数吞了下去。

“结束了吗？”  
冷冷清清的声音从身后传来，赵礼杰转头，李汭燦双手抱胸靠着门框站着，跟他七八分相似的脸上看不出什么表情，少年有点被抓包的慌乱，但成年人显然没这烦恼，他走过来坐在床边，看着躺在床上的赵志铭，问，“爱萝莉还有力气吗？”  
那猫翻了个白眼，凑上来搂住他的脖子，舔了舔嘴巴后吻住了他，李汭燦把人拢到怀里，说，“趁着你弟弟在，教教他？”赵志铭拿脚踹他，被他捏了脚踝顺势推到在床上，“没关系呀，迟早要会的嘛。”

赵礼杰没想到事情会变成这样。  
赵志铭被扒光了像只发情的小母猫一样跪趴在床上，屁股高高地翘起来，两条腿被李汭燦分来，露出身后的肉洞供人赏玩。李汭燦塞进去一根手指，搅了两下就先笑了出来。他俯下身子压在爱萝莉身上，嘴巴贴在他耳朵边，问，“给别人口都能湿啊？我把你教的这么好？”赵志铭转过小半张脸跟他龇牙咧嘴，装得挺凶，开口却黏黏糊糊像撒娇，“别废话了搞快点啊，小畜生。”  
李汭燦没再说话，两根手指从善如流地塞进一张一合静候光临多时的小穴里。赵志铭是被调教熟了的，肠道内的软肉立刻热情地吸附上来，内壁分泌的粘液减轻了扩张的阻碍，坏心眼的狐狸屈起指节，修剪过的指甲抠挖着脆弱的甬道，同时往更深得地方探去。  
像个供人玩弄的性爱娃娃一样。  
赵礼杰看着床上的人把头埋进自己的双臂之间，他咬着嘴唇没有发出声音，但缺乏运动和阳光照射而有些苍白的皮肤此刻泛着情欲带来的潮红，两项叠加，竟然是一副勾人的粉色皮囊。鬼使神差地，他伸手掰起了赵志铭的头，年长的哥哥已经被身后的人的手指头搅得两眼失焦，漂亮的眼珠子因为酝起的湿意散成一块又一块碎玻璃，偏偏李汭燦还要故意搞出咕叽咕叽的水声让他听。赵礼杰的手沿着他巴掌大的小脸轮廓往下滑，带点茧子的拇指擦上赵志铭柔软的嘴唇，爱萝莉抬眼看他，迷茫得像一只刚刚出生的小猫崽子，可怜兮兮得招人疼。但李汭燦不是什么好人，赵礼杰也不是，所以他撬开了赵志铭的嘴，食指和中指钻进温暖的口腔捉住了湿滑的舌头，不久前这里刚刚招待过他的性器，现下又含着他的指头，赵志铭甚至配合地开始舔舐他的手指，吮吸着他的指尖。  
“他很会吧？”狐狸眼的青年看见他走神的样子，挑起眼角笑着问他。不过李汭燦并不想要他的回答，他从肉洞里抽出了自己的手指头，连接处还有淫液勾起的银丝，成年人把这点体液抹上了赵志铭光滑的后辈，涂在他窝下去的腰窝上，随后抽掉了自己的皮带，露出粗长紫红的性器，龟头杵上那泛着水光的红软小穴，毫不留情地插了进去。  
赵礼杰感到手指传来一阵钝痛，他低下头，赵志铭因为这突然的插入咬住了他的手指，没等他回过神，李汭燦已经开始了抽插。爱萝莉喘着粗气，两只细瘦的胳膊摇摇晃晃，就快要塌下来。狐狸却还是不管不顾，箍住他的腰大开大合地进出，穴口的软肉被带出来又塞进去，红彤彤一片，混着被搅成泡沫糊在上面的白浊液体，刺激得人脸颊发红。爱萝莉终于支撑不住，蹶着屁股瘫倒在了床上，李汭燦架着他的胳膊把人捞了起来，把尿似地放在了自己腿上，体位变化带来的受力点改变导致那根凶器在赵志铭体内达到了更深的位置，受不了疼的猫娇气地叫出了声，在李汭燦怀里挣扎，被哄着换了面对面的姿势，两只胳膊搂着李汭燦的脖子，糊了一脸泪的小脸放在他肩上，舒舒服服地出了一口气。  
李汭燦张嘴含住了他的耳垂，两颗小犬牙磨着那一点软肉，旁若无人地说，“爱萝莉自己动吧。”赵志铭歪着脑袋看他，焦糖玻璃似的眼珠子转了两圈，纯得像个刚被开苞的雏，两条细白的腿夹着李汭燦的腰，他撒娇似地扭了扭屁股，“没劲了。”  
“我扶着你呀，”李汭燦的手揉着他的两片臀瓣，“动一动嘛。”

爱萝莉的膝盖顶在被单上，努力直起身子向上，埋在他身体里的阴茎露出来一小段，又随着他坐下来的动作再回到原处。他的大腿根打着颤，但这体位能够轻易地戳到敏感点，甬道里的龟头戳着那凸起来一点粗糙表面，赵志铭被激地像只猫儿一样哼哼唧唧，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊停不下来。他自己的性器硬了起来，秀气的端头冒着清液，随着他的动作在李汭燦的腹肌上蹭出一道道水光淋漓的岔路，小狐狸笑了出来，埋头去吃他胸口未经抚摸就硬起来的乳头。  
“啊——”牙齿划过乳头表面，赵志铭搂着李汭燦脖子的手抓紧了那点紧实的皮肉不放，“轻，轻一点。”李汭燦吸着那点小小的凸起，毫不理会他的求饶，爱萝莉没了力气，颤得厉害的双腿再也支撑不住，他重重地坐在了李汭燦腿上，抵在前列腺的阴茎猛地撞了上去，赵志铭只觉得自己眼前一片白光闪过，回过神来他已经射了出来，精液喷在李汭燦腰腹上，黏糊糊一片。李汭燦把他放到床上，抬起他一条腿放在自己腰侧，依然挺直的性器再次插进那熟悉的温柔乡，发起了最后一波冲击。

赵志铭平摊在床上，他的膝盖在刚刚结束的那场性事里被被单磨得通红，下体湿漉漉的一片，混杂的体液顺着他的腿根流下来，穴口一张一合地吐着李汭燦留在里面的东西。他实在累得慌，连眼睛都不想睁开，但另一根滚烫的硬物抵上了他已经操得红肿不堪的肉洞，他睁开眼，小狼崽子两只手臂架在他身侧，而李汭燦好整以暇地抱着手臂仿若事不关己，“喂，”他有气无力地喊人，“管管他。”  
“不要。”小狼崽子直接插了进来，“啊——”赵志铭疼得叫出声，但他的身体却异常诚实，刚刚被使用过的肠道又不知疲倦地吸附上来，软肉包裹着新的玩具，把自己塑造成合适的形状。没有经验的年轻小孩只知道一味往深处捅，赵志铭被他撞得整个人都要散架，小孩子的腰撞在他的屁股上发出一声声闷响，那根肉棒更是在他体内横冲直闯，痛感夹杂着快感一起上涌，操得他像个失去意识的小荡妇，只知道吐着舌头喘气。恍惚间他感到有人抬起了他的腿，放到他自己的臂弯里，他睁着眼睛去看，李汭燦帮着赵礼杰把他的两条腿摆成了一个M型，方便小朋友更深地进入。  
“不，不要了——”他摇着脑袋冲李汭燦示弱，可惜神志不清已经忘了他这男朋友从来不是什么怜香惜玉的好人，再一次硬起来的阴茎放到他嘴边，赵志铭下意识的乖乖去舔，舌头追逐着上面暴起的纹路，体液混着涎水从他嘴角流下来，黏糊糊地流到发尾，李汭燦装模作样地替他擦掉。  
“啊——啊！”被无视的少年人加快了抽插的速度，赵志铭像条离了水的鱼儿一样，身板一阵抽搐以后彻底没了力气，他已经射不出来东西，阴茎软趴趴地吐出最后一点清液，倒是埋在他身体里的小狼崽子一股又一股地喷在里面，还不肯抽出来。

“辛苦啦，爱萝莉。”李汭燦吻上他的额头，“好好休息吧。”


End file.
